John Barrymore
|fecha de defunción = 29 de mayo de 1942 (60 años) |lugar de nacimiento = Filadelfia, Pennsylvania, Estados Unidos de América |lugar de defunción = Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de América |cónyuge = |hijos = |imdb = 0000858 }} [[Archivo:John Barrymore Hamlet 1922.jpg|thumb|250px|John Barrymore haciendo Hamlet en 1922.]] John Sidney Blythe Barrymore (Filadelfia, 15 de febrero de 1882 – Los Ángeles, 29 de mayo de 1942) fue un actor estadounidense de cine. Su debut teatral en Chicago (1903) fue continuado por gloriosas temporadas en Nueva York, Londres y Australia. Se volvió famoso como actor shakespeareano, aplaudido por su Hamlet, y fue varias veces considerado como el más grande actor de su generación, trabajando en una gran variedad de roles en el escenario y en películas. Su rebeldía y deseo de acabar con la tradición familiar, le llevaron a trabajar como dibujante de un periódico y convertirse en alcohólico, problema que se agravaría con los años. Su debut se dio en Broadway, en 1903, llegando a ser el más ilustre miembro de la "familia real" sobre todo gracias a sus creaciones shakesperianas (Ricardo III en 1920 y Hamlet en 1922). Apareció por primera vez en la pantalla en 1913, destacando por su interpretación de El hombre y la bestia (J. S. Robertson, 1920), en la que era capaz de pasar de una personalidad a otra únicamente con el recurso de su expresividad (y de trucos de iluminación). Trabajó en uno de los últimos filmes de Alfred Parker (Sherlock Holmes, 1922) antes de interpretar al capitán Acab en La fiera del mar (The Sea Beast, Millard Webb, 1926) y Don Juan, un musical (A. Crosland, 1926). Pero el cine hablado llegó cuando debía mucho a su registro de voz. Se casó cuatro veces, todos los matrimonios fueron fracasos y las frecuentes aventuras hicieron que estuviera siempre en boca de todos. Memorable su actuación en Gran hotel (E. Goulding, 1932) y en Cena a las ocho (G. Cukor, 1933), interpretaría una transposición de su propio personaje en La comedia de la vida (H. Hawks, 1934) pero no pudo finalizar la obra Hamlet en color (1933) por sus frecuentes lapsus de memoria. En Romeo y Julieta (G. Cukor, 1936) dio vida a Mercutio, superando a todos los demás actores de la película. En The Great Profile (W. Lang, 1940), marcó el ocaso de esta personalidad tumultuosa, que aún habría de interpretar el tema de la decadencia en su último filme Playmates (D. Butler, 1941). Así finalizó su carrera. Tuvo dos hijos, también actores aunque con mucho menos éxito que él, Diane Barrymore y John "Drew" Barrymore Jr. Falleció el 19 de mayo de 1942 en Hollywood (California). John Barrymore también fue el abuelo de la actriz Drew Barrymore y hermano de las dos leyendas de la actuación Lionel Barrymore y Ethel Barrymore. Filmografía * 1941: ''World Premiere * 1941: ''Playmates * 1940: ''The Invisible Woman * 1940: ''The Great Profile * 1939: ''Midnight * 1938: ''Romance in the Dark * 1938: ''Marie Antoinette * 1938: ''Hold That Co-Ed, * 1938: ''Bulldog Drummonds Peril, * 1938: ''Spawn of the North, * 1938: ''The Great Man Votes, * 1937: ''Bulldog Drummonds Revenge, * 1937: ''Bulldog Drummond Comes Back, * 1937: ''Bulldog Drummond Double Feature, * 1937: ''Night Club Scandal, * 1937: ''Maytime, * 1937: ''True Confession, * 1936: ''Romeo and Juliet, * 1934: ''Twentieth Century * 1934: ''Long Lost Father * 1933: ''Counsellor-At-Law * 1933: ''Reunion in Vienna * 1933: ''Night Flight * 1933: ''Dinner at Eight * 1933: ''Topaze * 1932: ''Arsene Lupin * 1932: ''Rasputin and the Empress * 1932: ''Grand Hotel * 1932: ''A Bill of Divorcement * 1931: ''The Mad Genius * 1931: ''State's Attorney * 1931: ''Svengali * 1930: ''The Man from Blankley's * 1930: ''Moby Dick * 1929: ''Eternal Love * 1929: ''Show of Shows * 1929: ''General Crack * 1928: ''Tempest * 1927: ''When a Man Loves * 1927: ''The Beloved Rogue * 1926: ''The Sea Beast * 1926: ''Don Juan * 1924: ''Beau Brummell * 1922: ''Sherlock Holmes * 1921: ''Lotus Eater * 1920: ''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * 1918: ''On the Quiet * 1917: ''Raffles, the Amateur Cracksman * 1916: ''The Lost Bridegroom * 1916: ''The Red Widow * 1916: ''Nearly a King * 1915: ''The Dictator * 1915: ''Are You a Mason? * 1915: ''The Incorrigible Dukane * 1914: ''Man from Mexico Enlaces externos * John Barrymore en IBDb - Internet Broadway Database (en inglés) Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Conversos al catolicismo Categoría:Filadelfianos ar:جون باريمور bg:Джон Баримор de:John Barrymore en:John Barrymore fi:John Barrymore fr:John Barrymore hu:John Barrymore id:John Barrymore it:John Barrymore ja:ジョン・バリモア la:Ioannes Barrymore lb:John Barrymore nl:John Barrymore no:John Barrymore pl:John Barrymore pt:John Barrymore ru:Берримор, Джон sh:John Barrymore sv:John Barrymore tr:John Blyth Barrymore uk:Джон Беррімор zh:約翰·巴里摩